happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geo
Geo 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Geo is a lime iguana who is has a hyperactive and wild personality. He has dark green spikes growing from his head to his tail, fangs and a black eye. He often brings a stick or, worse, a torch that may cause danger to anyone. Geo was actually lost inside the forest for a long time, which made him have a very wild and crazy personality. He used to be adventurous and love to travel. The only personality that Geo keeps before and after getting lost inside the forest is being hyperactive. Geo never calms down even for a while and can also laugh for unknown reasons. His wild personality might can lead him to enter the asylum. Since he spends most of his time inside the forest, Geo has become a very wild character and also loves the nature around him, even bringing them to the town, mostly wild animals. All his pets are actually dangerous and wild animals but he keeps them inside the forest. He might be an animal whisperer since he can interact easily with wild animals and also tamed them easily. Geo will never understand about modern stuff and do anything manually. He will do anything that involves forest and nature. Because of his wild personality, most of his works might mess up and cause danger to anyone else. He would act as if he is inside the forest even after he finally found the town. He always misuses modern stuff as something else inside the forest. Geo can be one very troublesome character inside the town. Episodes Starring roles *Wild Call *Burst Your Bubble *On the Swing Featuring roles *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *On the Small Progress *River Spoiler *Biting Resistance *Open Season *All Cat Remains Appearances *After Wild *Wild Love Deaths #On the Small Progress - Splattered into the ground. #River Spoiler - Crushed by Waddles. #Burst Your Bubble - Killed by exploding bubble. #Open Season - Killed inside the explosion. #All Cat Remains - Impaled by a rock. #After Wild - Possibly died inside the burning forest. ('debatable) Kill count *Snapshot - 1 ("Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice") *Smith - 1 ("Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice") *Cam E. Leon - 1 ("Wild Call") *Waddles - 1 ("River Spoiler") *Bro - 1 ("Biting Resistance") *Tyke - 1 ("Biting Resistance") *Cub - 1 ("Burst Your Bubble") *Bongo - 1 ("Open Season") *Foxy - 1 ("Open Season") *Aisya - 1 ("On the Swing") Gallery Vodneutral2.jpg|Geo's final concept Wildcall.png|Chased by another lizards Neogeo.png|Geo meets Neo Geowallpaper.png Trivia * Geo is the winner of the final round of VoD: The Neutral, beating Fresh with a ratio of 6-3. He lost to Walter in the first round without getting any votes. He appears as a common featuring character. * Similar to Shabby, Geo will do anything without help from modern technology albeit doing it in the wild and crazily. * It's unknown when and how he got stuck inside the forest while also giving him a wild and a bit crazy personality. * His name actually means something that is related to the earth. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Reptiles Category:Crazy Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Chaotic characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Lizards Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Iguanas Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Feral characters Category:Adopted Category:Exbelion characters Category:About to be Redesigned